In order for certain panel grades to be used at maximum support spacing, most building codes require that the edge of the panels be supported either by wood blocking, tongue and groove edges or panel clips. The construction and building industries use panel clips to fulfill this requirement. The clips are typically used to secure pieces of plywood or other sheets of wood together. Conventional clips are small, usually metal or galvanized clips formed in the shape of an “H” that fit between the joints of two pieces of building material, such as plywood or wafer board sheets, to stiffen the joint. Typically, H-shaped clips, hereafter referred to as “H clips” or simply “clips,” are used to secure roofing materials together so as to allow the materials to expand and contract in a uniform manner.
Conventional H clips do not have provisions that allow the clips to adjust to materials of different thickness. Thus, conventional H clips may be too tight or too loose for the given building material, and can often fall off the material. Further, conventional H clips can be difficult to install. Therefore, a need exists for an H clip that can adjust to fit between building materials of varying thicknesses, as well as an H clip that is easy to install and remains securely in position.